carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Healthcare in Brunant
Healthcare in Brunant is organized along a two-tiered system, with both public and private health providers. A national health insurance covers all Brunanters and residents, paid for via taxation and other fees. Citizens and residents must use the Healthcare Card. History Early healthcare systems Healthcare in Brunant was historically provided by the Catholic Church, paid for through donations. Wealthy people could afford specialized physicians, though these were few. Public healthcare Work towards a public system of healthcare began in the late 19th century, inspired heavily by Bismarck's policies in Germany, and later by France. In 1907-08, the Stefanus Varne government attempted to introduce a public health insurance, but was stifled by White Party opposition and even some in his party, leading to his government falling in 1908. As president from 1909 to 1922, he worked tirelessly with Liberal and even White governments to introduce such a system; the 1914 Hewitt government proposal coming closest, failing by three votes. Under the first Maarten Dolmatoff government, the first public health laws were passed (in 1924). They were, in fact, mostly the work of the Liberal party and in exchange for supporting the CF, they were allowed to propose a more limited health system over what the Communists were proposing. Essentially, people would have to buy in to a national healthcare insurance, which allowed access to basic healthcare needs without the need for out-of-pocket pay. Due to this, it excluded generally poorer people, being unable to contribute to this insurance, and non-citizens. After 1937 long-term residents were able to contribute to the insurance and be covered, but only after living three years or more in the country. Universal public healthcare Brunant's current public healthcare system was founded in 1970, as part of the greater reforms following the Protests of 1968. One of the major grievances with the system was that the poor and newly-arrived immigrants were inherently excluded and thus were forced to pay from their own money. A number of economists also criticized the insurance model, given that someone earning some 1000 tal. per year would make the same contribution as someone earning 100.000 tal. A more inclusive model, funded by tax revenues was proposed in the spring of 1970 by the third Warson government and eventually passed, in which a progressively-decreasing percentage of each person's taxes (from highest income to lowest) would be used to pay for the healthcare system. From 1 July 1970, all citizens and legal residents were covered, regardless of income. In 1972 the many Ambulance services in use were merged under the new healthcare plan. Financing Costs for public health and medical care is funded through taxation, from both a direct deduction to cover healthcare and from other tax surpluses elsewhere. Essential healthcare and services are covered in the healthcare plan with few exceptions. Cosmetic work, if non-essential is not covered, as are body-enhancement surgeries. Highly specialized medical procedures and operations are only available throgh private clinics and are thus not covered. Dental work is provided privately though the government partially subsidizes it. Category:Healthcare